Super Smash Bros. New Character Ideas
Hey guys. This is Gibie Dude.... an avid user of the Game Ideas Wiki. Anyone can edit this to help out on these ideas. I thought we could name new and old characters of Super Smash Bros. This could also apply for items. Please contribute if possible. New Characters *Waluigi- we have all the other Mario bros. so we have to have this guy *Scorpion-come on people, we got Solid Snake from the M-rated Metal Gear Solid, so why not an M-rated character from Mortal Kombat *Princess Daisy-there is no such thing as too many princesses *Koopa Troopa-a classic enemy with enough power to do damage *Waddle Dee-same as the Koopa Troopa *Kamek-once a henchmen always a henchmen, gotta hurt someone right? *Kamela-ditto for Kamek *Vaati-good ole' evil from the Zelda series *Navi-I bet she could do damage with her annoyingness *Travis Touchdown-he looks cool doesn't he? *Chuck Norris-do I have to say it? *Loiue-Olimar is lame.... why not add to the lameness? *Taboo-a dude this powerfull can be a playable character whenever he feels like it *Starfy-he's a cute killing machine that can match Kirby's strength any day *Tom Nook-I bet he could bribe his way throught the Subspace Army *Ms. Pac-man-the wife of a champion *Jr. Pac-man-....... *Krazy Redd-with a name like Krazy I think he can fight *Brewster- time to brew up a knuckle sandwich *Pigma Dengar-This little piggy went to market, this little piggy shot Falco's plane to the ground *Leon- sound like a simple name, but can you imagine chemeleon based attacks? (invisibility) *Panther Caruso- claws are all a man needs to get what he wants *Crash Bandicoot- the word Crash was enough for me to realize what his final smash might be *Neo Cortex- mad scientist... add that to the mix.... *Phoenix Wright- Well, if he's in, i want him to have a different moveset than his Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 moveset *Plusle and Minun- They move around together like Ice Climbers do and have moves like Pikachu, with slightly weaker moves *Dixie Kong- Diddy Kong and Dixxie, just like in Diddy Kong Country *Master Hand- he is a classic powerful character in Super Smash Bros. *Marx- He is an extremely powerful character from the Kirby series *Jade- she is the photo-journalist from Beyond Good & Evil. *Chell- she is the test subject from the Portal series. *Juliet Starling- the gorgeous zombie hunter from Lollipop Chainsaw who could surely beat up Samus *Sylux - Form Metroid Prime Hunters, characters from the Metroid series are pretty scarce besides Samus and Zero Suit Samus. *The Last Kusagari - From Red Steel 2, pretty obscure but still kicks ass. Quite a bit of fun to play and the main protagonist is interesting. Items *Arwing *oatmeal cookie *1-up mushroom *garlic (wario) *stink bomb *Mani Kati (Fire Emblem) *Pokemon: **Rhyhorn - causes rocks to fall from the sky **Raichu - Uses quick attack all over the stage **Ditto - Transformed into your character and acts like an Ice Climber *Kirlia - dancing around, flipping characters off the stage *Poke Flute *Smash Ball *Assist Trophies: **Nova **Zero Two **Dark Mind **Simirror **TAC **Megaleg **Gearmo **Navi **Clementine **Cortana **Mariska Please contribute. Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Characters Category:Roster Category:Game ideas Category:Power ups Category:Mario Category:Fighting Category:New